OrangeClan
OrangeClan is the Clan of talent. They are a high-matinence clan that normally does not tolerate failure. They live in a beautiful autumn forest where the season is fall all year. They are located between Turtle River (which borders YellowClan) and the streams bordering MidnightClan. Their camp is a large clearing in the woods in which sunlight dapples through the trees and which is surrounded by a protective barrier of sweetbriar shrubs. They are a skillful clan which holds the belief that they are above all other clans, and thus believe that they should be treated as such. These cats tend to be any color of tabby with orange, amber, or brown eyes. Owned by Holly. The Talent System Upon reaching apprenticeship, a cat is required to choose one of the eight talents to study and improve in. When a cat becomes deputy, it is then mandatory that they study and master the rest of the talents besides their one own. The eight talents available are as follows: *'Stealth' - These cats practice to be silent, swift, and unnoticed, and are often sent on spy missions to other clans or other of the sort. *'Strength' - These cats train to be incredibly strong, fierce, and brave. They are often the ones who fight off larger predators, and are also the ones who are sent for border confrontations or catch big prey. They also often help the clan in times of distress, such as pushing a large rock or boulder aside, or rescuing cats from rubble is needed. *'Agility' - These cats are required to master the skills of agility. They must be incredibly fast, and keen in climbing, leaping, swimming, and dodgeing. Their skill helps them in battle as well as countless other parts of daily clan life. *'Healing' - Healing cats train to memorize every illness, injury, or ailment and every treatment that goes with it. They almost always become medicine cats. If not, their skills would be wasted. *'Hunting' - Hunters train in the art of hunting. They are the cats who are sent on hunting patrols, and train to know just about everything their is about hunting techniques, prey, and strategies. *'Fighting' - Fighting cats train hard to become the best fighters of all. they must learn every move, strategy, trick, and skill there is to know in battle. Theya re the ones who lead battle patrols, border patrols, and who stand watch at night to guard the camp. *'Intelligence' - Intelligence cats train the mind for the most. They are taught skills of observation, ideas, and wiseness, as well as others. They come up with the best plans and strategies, and are excellent advisors to the leader or deputy, as well as anyone else who needs assistance. *'Orate - '''Orate cats are cats who train in social skills, and are the ones who make motivation speeches. They are skilled in convincing other clans, as well as explaining things to them. They are most often the ones who are sent on trips to the clans of other camps, whether it be to ask for something or any other means. As soon as a cat chooses their talent, they are from then on ranked 1-10 on their skill in their particular areas. Tests are conducted every so often to test the skill of each cat. Depending on how well the cat does on the test, the cat may either gain a rank or loose one. Cats with a rank ten or nine (not including apprentices) will loose their talent if they cannot pull up their level within time. This means that they are officially useless to the clan, and are excused to live in the elder's den. However, after some time they may ask for a second chance, which may or may not be granted by the leader. Motto: Above the Rest Best Known for Talent Enemy(ies): BlueClan Allegiances: Leader: TitianStar (pronounced tiSHən-star) - Gorgeous, beautiful, alluring, seductive, charismatic, convincing, persuasive, schmoozer, confident, popular among the clans and her cats, extremely young for a leader, agile, swift, dramatic, sometimes selfish, demanding, and conceited, creative, manipulative, can fake innocence or friendships to get what she wants or to convince other clans something, friendly, nice (usually), imaginative, excitable, easily impressed, influential, graceful, regal, cool, collected, elegant, competitive, festive, happy, hyper, bright, fun-loving, carefree, passionate, emotional, sensitive, can be slightly bipolar at times, neat, silky-furred, soft, long-furred, glossy, sleek, light orange tabby she-cat with shimmering, sparkling cyan eyes, a cute pink nose, and white paws. Talent: All. Rank: 2 '(Holly)' Deputy: TBD Medicine Cat: Melonpath - Polymath, eccentric, idealistic, thoughtful, creative, spacey, has many disconnected interests, distracted, complex, intelligent, dreamy, synthesist, anomalous, whimsical, confusing, peculiar, wise, individual, handsome, good-looking, attractive white tom with whimsical, captivating bright orange eyes. Talent: Herbs. Rank: 5 '(Holly)' Medicine Cat Apprentice: Sharppaw - Easily disturbed, loyal, careful, curious, orphan, slim black tabby tom with emerald green eyes. Is good at remembering, loves herbs, and is unwilling to admit defeat. Talent: Herbs. Rank: 9. '(Dim)' Warriors: Rustpuddle - Curious, young, inquisitive, cute, perky, funny, friendly, lovable, very popular among her clan as well as other clans, well-liked, helpful, happy, hyper, intelligent, nice, kind, enjoyable to be around, fun, entertaining, amusing, agreeable, confident, charming, convincing, persuasive, loyal, enchanting, elegant, beautiful, agile, nimble, EXTREMELY talented and skilled, fierce and aggressively protective towards clans and cats other than her own, charming, delightful, passionate, precise, amiable, good-natured, fluffy rust-colored tabby she-cat with focused orange eyes, a plumy tail, and large pointed ears. Talent: Agility. Rank: 4 '(Holly) Apprentice: Burntpaw Pumpkindew - Calm, peaceful, reliable, dependable, blunt, cold, speaks her mind, often unreadable and expressionless, observative, rarely shows her emotions, soft-spoken, determined, tranquil, serene, graceful, mature, sophisticated, smart, experienced, skilled, sensible, responsible, trustworthy, helpful, thorough, deep, thoughtful, extremely intelligent and full of ideas, thinks outside the box, keen, shrewd, reflectable, beautiful orange tabby she-cat with a white throat, belly, paws, and a ringed tail. Has concealing orange eyes. Talent: Intelligence. Rank: 4. '''(Holly) Auburnmoth - Usually friendly, tense, sensitive, quick to anger, hot-headed, delicate, fragile, easily hurt, emotional, sympathetic, passionate, insightful, touchy, oversensitive, thin-skinned, defensive, can be neurotic, neat, clean, hates getting dirty, careful, cares a lot about her looks, fussy, beautiful, glossy-furred, shiny, silky tortoiseshell she-cat with one orange eye and one green eye. Is half-kittypet. Talent: Hunting. Rank: 6. (Holly) Bloodwillow - Mysterious, secretive, keeps to herself, independent, unsocial, can be rude and blunt, impassive, smooth, well-kept, soft-furred, dark reddish-brown she-cat with vivid, clear orange eyes. Sister to Spidercrow. Talent: Stealth. Rank: 5 (Holly) Spidercrow - Large, buff, strong, hot-headed, massive, fierce, protective, tough, vicious and aggressive to other clans, competitive, relentless, truculent, confrontational, quarrelsome, argumentative, challenging, battle-eager, combative, hostile, assertive, pushy, muscular, powerful, forceful, vigorous, bold, determined, driven, suspicious, commanding, insistent, warlike, stubborn, belligerent, thick-furred, fluffy, dark orange-red tabby tom with hefty, damaging paws, very long and razor-sharp claws, dagger-like teeth, and pointy, black-tipped ears. He has crackling, smoldering orange eyes. Talent: Fighting. Rank: 2 (Holly) Cosmowish - Short, small, happy, cheerful, dreamy, playful, somewhat protective, sweet, pretty, clever, curious, loud, quick, energetic, caring, friendly, young, sharp-fanged, long-haired, fluffy orange tabby she-cat with amber eyes. Talent: Agility. Rank: 5 (Wist) Crowthicket - A brown tom with amber eyes.' (Meadow)' Iceclaw - A she-cat with brown fur and hazel eyes. (Meadow) Thorntail - Light brown tabby tom with a kinked tail, and amber eyes, Talent: Orate Rank: 5 (Luna) Dancingstep - Ginger tabby she-cat with white forepaws and orange eyes, Talent: Agility. Rank: 6 (Luna) Apprentices: Rakepaw - Large, jumpy, excited, happy-go-lucky, fiercely loyal, hyper, wild, fun, restless, impulsive, short-furred, handsome light gray-brown tabby tom with a black tipped-tail, orange eyes, and a white throat and belly. Talent: Training in Orate. Rank: 9 (Holly) Burntpaw - Cheerful, swift, smooth, cute, happy, bubbly, kind, hostile to other clans, vivacious, cool, collected, unruffled, fearless, carefree, funloving, freeloving, dislikes rules, bright, upbeat, lively, pretty, attractive, smooth, neat light yellow tabby she-cat with an even lighter underbelly, chest, and throat, as well as a lighter-shaded face. She has dusty amber eyes. Talent: Training in Agility. Rank: 9 (Holly) Queens: Blackweed - A proper, responsible, strict, no-nonsense, comforting, motherly, protective, firm, devoted, faithful, loving, loyal, courageous, cautious black she-cat with bright orange eyes. Mother to Flaxenkit, MaizeKit, and Fruitkit. Arranged mate to Waspwing. Talent: Orate. Rank: 6 (Holly) Apprentice: Rakepaw Queen's Kits: Flaxenkit - Tiny, adorable, curious, playful pale cream-colored tom with pale creamy eyes. Brother to Maizekit and Fruitkit. (Holly) Maizekit - Responsible, stuck-up, snobby, mature pale cream tabby she-cat with dusty amber eyes and a white muzzle, chest, throat, paws, and tail-tip. Sister to Fruitkit and Flaxenkit. (Holly) Fruitkit - Independant, playful, cute, sweet, considerate, respectful, obediant, adorable, small bright orange tabby she-cat with bright orange eyes, a white chest, belly, and toes, and an orange nose. Sister to Maizekit and Flaxenkit. (Holly) Sandkit - A pale tan she-kit with white patches along underbelly and face, with dazzling orange eyes. (Trout) Elders: Currently None Deceased Cats: Currently None Roleplay: Archives Coming soon. Category:Clans Category:Clan Category:Category:Clans Category:CMP Category:RPG Category:RP Category:Cotton and Meadow's Crazy Plots Category:ColourClan Category:RainbowClan Category:Clans owned by Holly